federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - January, 2384
This page chronicles posts #11721-11840 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2384. *CP - December, 2383 *CP - February, 2384 Red Matter Plots First Week Having successfully destroyed the red matter on the Syndicate ship, T’POK, JILLIAN HORTON and T’KARATH are shocked when another ship starts to come through. They pick up a distress signal only to discover a future HAYDEN LIU and NERYS DORR on board. fNERYS is taken to the sickbay while T’POK questions fHAYDEN, getting what information they can. Afterwards, T’POK contacts EBEN DORR on the station and informs him a future version of his daughter has appeared with a Cardassian man. Earth Plots Second Week Currently in Toronto, SHAWN MUNROE is contacted by KEIKO MUNROE who has been able to grant him permission to go into the Borneo village. He is excited to see her and makes the plans to visit. SHAWN arrives to Borneo and greets KEIKO there. He brings bug spray and other gifts, both just excited to see each other again after being away for so long. SHAWN gets to the village and communicates with Chief Manoi in hopes of learning a new language. They talk about mates and a ceremony later in the evening. Later, at the ceremony, KEIKO and SHAWN are given some drinks that have LSD in them. They have some other fertility and aphrodisiacs in them that get the two hot and heavy. Waking up in the morning, KEIKO and SHAWN both have a rather big headache and he explains he has to get going back to DS9. Cardassia Plots First Week Wishing to step up her relationship with BRODEL KASSAT, OZARA BRIK visits him at his Café and asks him out on a date. He is nervous, bus accepts, going out to a boxing match at a bar. They talk about kids and having a play friend for their children before she offers friends with benefits and he considers it for a better night. Wishing to have more than that, OZARA seeks out DURAS VENIK and petitions him for a sexual encounter. Caving in, he tells KOHSII VENIK he has some business before talking Ozara home and sleeping with her! QUESTA DAMAR is getting anxious as she hears more and more odd news about Bajor. She confronts CORAT and he explains the situation with Aamin and Hayden. She is upset that he is giving Amity that much leeway, but believes Hayden is blood and should be looked after. Second Week Concerned about her marriage, KOHSII VENIK goes to work to distract herself, but then gets into a conversation with SIYAL INDUS. She explains Duras’ behaviour and Siyal offers her home if it is ever needed. AMITY arrives to the planet and visits with CORAT DAMAR. He explains he is more than willing to give her access to Pa’dar if he can have some reassurances and is able to see Hayden for a certain number of days. She is unable to make the decision and leaves it in Hayden’s hands. HAYDEN IOAN goes to CORAT and they discuss the deal. Damar doesn’t budge despite Hayden’s attempts and Damar sends the boy home with no chance of getting to Pa’dar, as well as cutting off all communication. KOHSII, wanting to discuss her issues with DURAS VENIK, she brings up the affair to him and he admits it. They’re both upset and she tells him he can no longer be with Ozara unless he plans on marrying her. Near the end, she tells him, she is once more pregnant with a male baby and due at the end of September. AMITY is upset that they will be going home, but enjoying her children have now been delivered - at two months early, APOLLO IOAN, ADEITIES IOAN, LORIAN IOAN, OCTAVIAN IOAN and TALAR IOAN are born (January 09, 2384). Wishing to distract her, KIAN MAENAK explains Yintar said they could be intimate and the two have sex. CORAT gets some bad news from his spies on Romulus who have more information about the Romulan scientists who developed the Thermopox Virus in 2379. Having them all re-instated in the Romulan science counsels, the Legate is worried the Praetor is up to something and gets DAYIN LETHO-EVEK to look into things. Needing help, DAYIN sends a communication to RAYLON EVEK and asks him to help out. Speaking in codes, Dayin is able to get Raylon’s attention and the man sets out towards Empok Nor. Third Week Wishing to see DURAS VENIK again, OZARA BRIK confronts him when he is leaving work. They talk about their last encounter and he tells her he can no longer be intimate with her unless they marry, but he loves Kohsii too much to bring in another woman. Fourth Week Needing to contact ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN), CORAT puts in the message through to the man in the mUniverse. Onel is in the middle of an all out war with Emissary Wolfe’s people and feels annoyed that he should have to talk some time out to speak with his ex, but he eventually agrees. Bajor Plots First Week Going out for New Years with her father, RAJA TARLICA and CORBAN MADDIX are given a surprise when she goes into labour. Working with her, she gives birth just as JULIAN BASHIR arrives and they welcome LEONARDO BASHIR into the world a few minutes past midnight! (January 01, 2384). fHAYDEN L. is at the University of Bajor with Nerys when he spots KATAL UNA in the crowd. He talks to her briefly, amazed at how different and healthy she looks, but does manage to mention about her daughter and the future. fNERYS seeks out SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN at the University and inquires about classes, as well as revealing to him who she is so she can have more familiar faces. She is surprised that he is a widower and in this universe her mother, Brin, has died. T’POK and JILLIAN reacquaint at his apartment now he is back and discuss Angosians before Jillian asks him to have lunch with her. AMITY IOAN and YINTAR IOAN go to a meeting with AAMIN PA’DAR to talk about his continued presence as a tutor. Things get nasty when the Bajoran worker believes they’re unfit parents and enforces they keep the tutor for the rest of the year. Returning home, YINTAR and AMITY reveal this news to HAYDEN IOAN and the boy has a break down. Hayden finally confesses that Aamin has been molesting him and he would rather die than go back. YINTAR, wishing to be proactive, goes to AAMIN’s home and attacks him, getting revenge for what the man did. Plucking out his eye and making the Ambassador eat it, Yintar doesn’t get much further because security arrives. AMITY then meets with T’POK who is now back on the planet. He attempts to help her by calling in a favour with Admiral Thay and having Yintar be considered for temp. insanity; as well as both maintaining a very quiet clean up of the situation. AMITY then contacts CORAT DAMAR and tells him about the happening. He agrees to bring the Ambassador home and have it dealt with Cardassian style before the man can claim amnesty. DENORIAN THAY pulls through, sympathizing with the happenings and is able to assess Yintar, getting him out on bail rather quickly. AMITY then helps YINTAR out of the brig, explaining that he is on house arrest and cannot leave the property. When he gets home, HAYDEN I. is eager to greet him, finally seeing the man as more of a father. fHAYDEN L. seeks out fNERYS at Varnadas and tells her he has to depart for Cardassia for awhile. She is confused and he explains the situation with his past self and he confesses he was molested as a child - something he didn’t remember previously. Second Week Packing to head off to Cardassia, AMITY IOAN and KIAN MAENAK discuss their plans and worries. Going with her as a body guard, he expresses his concerns in her pregnant state. Worried about her son, ALLYSAAN MAENAK inquires with KHOAL S’HARIEN-MAENAK about Ambassador Pa’dar and if he had ever touched the boy - he hadn’t. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is out hiking with KAI CEVDAK-ROSS when the two have some more sexual tension. They’re in a hot spring and talk about each other but don’t kiss despite both wishing to. KATAL is worried about her influence on her kids and admits this to FARAN UNA. He explains he would like to have some legal rights over them incase something happens to her. She is conflicted but he agrees they can move to Earth. KAI and LOROT ROSS discuss them and he tries to be more affectionate with her, however it is not enough, making her feel badly. DANILLE HADDIX is going out to the bars when she runs into MERIK EVEK who is on the planet for a swim competition. She is trying to get away from a weird guy, but doesn’t know her drink was spiked and Merik takes her to the hospital. TAHMOH ALMIN arrives to the hospital and talks to DANIELLE about the incident, banning her from going out again in the dark. The next day, DANIELLE goes to the competition where she runs into SIOMANE INDIA NESRIN and SIOMANE TARA who were there for exercise classes. When MERIK wins the meet, he and DANIELLE get together and she asks him for some help to get into the swim/diving business. fN’LANI is back on Bajor when she discovers fHAYDEN LIU is at Varnadas. He pushes about Draken one more time and she freaks out, getting him really really angry and almost hurts her until AMITY arrives and tells Lani about Hayden being molested. Third Week After the argument with fN’Lani, fHAYDEN LIU seeks out fNERYS DORR and explains the situation to her. She attempts to calm him down and it works, Hayden thankful to have someone who is able to make him feel better. KITAAN DHOW wishes to make up to YINTAR IOAN and apologizes to the former King and explains he knows what it is like to be displaces within ones class. fN’LANI goes back to Varnadas to continue her tutoring of HAYDEN IOAN. Once there, she feels awkward, but is able to push that behind her and is told by Hayden he wants to get into marine biology. On the planet, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is there for his counselling group, only to find it has been cancelled. He waits for KAI CEVDAK-ROSS and the two go out to his shuttle together. From there, the tension breaks and they kiss, but neither are ready for anything more. Feeling badly, KAI goes to LOROT ROSS to get some positive attention and explains that she feels left out sometimes and just needs to know he cares. JILLIAN HORTON realizes it is T’POK’S 88TH birthday and offers him a gift. He is surprised and the two play kal-toh, even more surprised when she beats him. MARGIANNE SAVOI calls, as well, with BAYLEE EITREIH’SEV’K to wish happy birthdays to T’POK. She explains to him that in the summer she may be coming to Bajor. During the week, JILLIAN inquires with T’POK about transferring, only to find out that he has already done so. They surprise each other, once again, when they both discover the other has feelings. Fourth Week At the end of the week, T’POK and JILLIAN HORTON get together to talk about their mutual feelings. He explains his side and all his failed relationships, while Jillian offers to draw up a contract in order to protect the both of them from false hopes and lacking expectations. CHRISTOPHER visits with HEIDI THAY but is having a bad time with too much stress. He breaks down and asks her to inquire with her husband for a favour because he needs counselling. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week fNERYS DORR wakes up in the infirmary on DS9 and is happy to have EBEN there for guidance. He questions her, wondering if Hayden really had kidnapped his daughter but she dispels that, making him worry what he could’ve done to have his child with a Cardassian. fHAYDEN L. is allowed to see fNERYS when she is released from the infirmary. He explains more of what happened and invites her to stay with him at Varnadas. Second Week Wishing to speak with KITAAN DHOW, KATAL UNA and her children N’LANI UNA, go to him and explain Hayden is on Bajor and he should be forewarned about fN’Lani and her reaction to the man if they run into each other. Going to marriage counselling KITAAN and fN’LANI UNA speak with ANNALISE SAVOI and she brings up some issues in her past including being a prostitute when she was 14. Kitaan accepts this of her and explains some of the issues he had in the mUniverse. Third Week Arriving to the station, QUESTA DAMAR and BENIO SAREX are greeted by CHRISTOPHER who is acting as the station diplomat. Able to get better acquainted than Hunter, she invites him to a dinner later in the week. Back from his honeymoon, SHAWN MUNROE is able to confer with QUESTA about KALILI MUNROE who has been brought to the station to get evaluated. They talk about their feelings and he expresses a desire to have the girls back on DS9 again. QUESTA makes an appointment with DENORIAN THAY through Shawn’s help and discusses with him her concerns. The only real option he can think of is a telepathic inhibitor, as well as a child psychologist. Finally, DENORIAN sees KALILI herself and is amazed at the things she can do. Unsure how to help her, he just talks through the child’s worries and emphasizes that one can always find a positive. Fourth Week On the station, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS lingers around CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD’s office before running into him. They talk in private and he finally offers to do something more than friends with her, but she declines and leaves. Having dinner with QUESTA DAMAR and KALILI DAMAR, CHRISTOPHER gets an unexpected surprise when he accidentally touches Kalili and she has a vision of his wife dying. Questa explains the situation and then he inquires about the good things in his future, Kalili seeing three babies and a woman who looks exactly like Questa. KALILI goes with Shawn to work one day but when he is called into a meeting, KITAAN DHOW checks in on her. Knowing her from several years back, they talk about her purpose on the station and what happened to Eva. OZARA BRIK arrives from Cardassia and is let in by BENIO SAREX to talk to QUESTA. There she explains her issues and desire to contact her ex-husband. Questa confesses to her that the man is in the mUniverse and offers to contact Legate Damar to inquire more. QUESTA puts in the communication to CORAT DAMAR and tells him she is willing to go to the mUniverse with Ozara if he does arrange for Eron to speak with his ex-wife. CHRISTOPHER comes back from a trip to the planet and runs into QUESTA speaking with her about what he say in Kalili’s vision. They determine that it wasn’t her but more than likely a future Lali Munroe! CHRISTOPHER seeks out MATTHEW HUNTER and explains his situation with Admiral Thay. Hunter, knowing his man is a good officer, gives him a promotion to Commander. #01 January, 2384 #01 January, 2384 #01 January, 2384